


After School

by yokainomiko



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Outsider, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the series.

Title: After School  
Series: Vision of Escaflowne  
Pairing/Characters(s): implied Van/Hitomi, Hitomi, Yukari, Amano  
Genre: General/Friendship  
Word Count: 308  


\-------------------------------------  


“What’s up, Yukari?”

“Oh Amano-senpai! Nothing much. Hitomi-chan’s being asked out again.”

He whistled. “She sure got popular all of a sudden.”

“It’s not, ‘all of a sudden,’ she’s always been popular. Everyone just knew she liked _you_.”

Amano wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and leaned on her head. “Well, that ship has sailed.”

Yukari shoved him off and giggled. “No kidding!”

“Yukari-cha~n!”

“Hitomi-chan! What’ve you been up to?” her sly look was completely unsubtle.

“Oh, it was nothing. Fujita-kun wanted to see a movie next week.”

Yukari squealed. “ _The_ Fujita-kun?! The one who’s won amateur model competitions?” Amano looked at his girlfriend speculatively. “You said yes, right?”

“Uh, yeah him. And I said no.”

“What?! _Why_? Any girl in our year would kill to date him!”

Amano smirked. “Should I be jealous?”

“Oh shut up, you! Hitomi-chan, how many boys have you rejected now? 20?”

“Like, 5. It’s not a big deal.”

“But why? What are you waiting for?”

Hitomi shrugged. “I’m just waiting.”

Before Yukari could scold her friend more, Amano intervened. “Hey Kanzaki, what’s that in your hand?”

“Hm? It’s just a feather.” It was a long white feather and by the way her eyes softened at it, it was no ordinary feather.

Yukari huffed. “Don’t think this is over!”

Hitomi laughed. “Of course not! You just want everyone to be as happy as you. I’m going home now.” And she left.

“Honestly!” Yukari pouted. “Just waiting! What is that supposed to mean?”

Amano watched the careful way Hitomi held the feather as she ran off. “Kanzaki knows exactly what she’s waiting for.”

“Huh?”

“Oh nothing. Let’s go to that cake shop you like so much. I’m in the mood to watch you eat cheesecake.” Amano laughed.

“You make me sound like a pig!” Yukari shrieked before running after him while waving her bag.


End file.
